


Merlin fic (temporary title)

by mariposaeloie



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Bondage, Dom Arthur, Dom/sub, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Orgy, Other, Panty Kink, Paradox, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Merlin, Temporal Paradox, Top Arthur, Versatile Elyan, Versatile Gwaine, Versatile Ianto, Versatile Lancelot, Versatile Leon, Versatile Persival, after season 5, because Gaius is annoying, except for Gaius, mainly merlin, sex fest, versatile Jack, versatile Merlin, versatile Mordred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaeloie/pseuds/mariposaeloie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Merlin is tired of waiting for Arthur and cast a spell. Thus creating a paradox and weirdness and sexyness insued.</p><p>Or everyone lives and fuck because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea years ago (before the final) for Merlin but never got around to finishing it. Work in progress.
> 
> EDIT : I just edited the text a bit, corrected some mistake. I lost the original document with this but I do plan on writing the next chapter soon.

# Prologue

Once upon a time, an old man walked slowly down a road. His back was bent with years, his beard and hair went as far as his knees, his eyes looked sad and lost in memories. He walked this road for years and years, eyes searching, heart longing. He walked slowly with only a bag with some substenance for luggage. He looked lonely, his time stopped, his life fading away. His name is Merlin, he lived for centuries and saw the world forever changing. He felt magic slowly being forgotten, what used to be sacred, now destroyed. He also saw human improved slightly. They changed the world to create something more fair and open minded. He saw women and slaves fights for their rights, he saw kings being overtrowned, he saw technology over come difficulties, he saw medicine improving life's expectancy. All the good brought smiles on his face, yet nothing could make his heart ache less. Arthur was loss for so long now. He felt his hope of ever seing him again thinning as time passed.

He looked at what used to be Camelot with longing, wanting his watch to end and his Arthur to come back to him. As magic thinned, he started to look for ways to have Arthur back, he spent the two last centuries looking at spells, getting old books and trying to come up with a new spell. He putted almost all of his hope left on this spell. He had to go on Avalon to perform this ritual. Tonight was the full moon, tonight was the day he would try and make fate happening on his own. He had all that he would need on the isle, all he had to do was wait for the right time to begin. His blood trummed in his veins, excitement and expectations mixed with fear and sadness. Tonight, he kept repeating to himself, tonight.

  


The last of the sun was disapearing as Merlin made way to the small boat. He could barely keep still. Should tonight fail, he would resign himself to a life of lonelyness. He slowly made way to the isle, finding the alcove with the small path to his lair. It was protected against unwanted attention with a simple spell, but even that drained the ambiant magic. He lifted his spell as he walked toward the autel. He readied himself and the ingredients. It was an ugly spell, a life for a life afterall. He did whatever he could to make the spell less gruesome. He began moving about, singing the encantation, bringing goat as a human surrogate. He chanted, spraying herbs and salt and his ingredients in the fire. He looked mad, but, perhaps, he was afterall those years spent alone waiting for his friend, seeing everyone dying around him, but never him. Finally, he cut the goat's throat, draining it's blood in a cup. He then raised the sacrificial knife and cut his arm, making some blood flow in the same cup, mixing his blood to that of the goat. He finished his incantation, cleaned his arm and nursed himself. He then proceeded to clean the autel. All that was left to do was waiting, always waiting. Sometime passed and Merlin felt himself getting tired. He couldn't fight sleep and so he succombed to Morpheus sweet lullaby, wishing that all he did wasn't in vain.

 


	2. Arthur Meets Young Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin are in the future and they meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the beginning of chapter one.  
> No one fuck so far, sorry lovelies... Gotta build up to it! ;)

 

# Arthur Meets Young Merlin

In a land of myth, at a time of magic, lived a great king which was named Arthur Pendragon. He was king of Camelot, son of Uther Pendragon and had just inherited his throne. His heart was filled with dread, sadness and hatred. Magic had killed his father, he was right to hate magic as it was clear nothing good came out of it. If ever Dragoon The Great would share his path again, he would be sure to run him through with his sword. Nothing could cure his heart, not even sweet Guinevere coud lift his spirit, not even Merlin's weirdness could bring a smile to his lips. He was in his chamber, glumly mourning his father. He was in his undershirt, his pants undone and his belt opened, a wine gobelet in hand. Tomorrow was his coronation and he had to show a joyous king, but, tonight, he would mourn his father. Tonight was the last day he could give himself the luxery of crying over Uther. Suddenly, a loud ringing began, his vision blurred and his head hurted like hell. He felt himself getting ripped appart. He saw himself in his chair, drinking and panicked. He was screaming, pain, confusion and panic all mixing. His chamber disappeared and he blacked out.

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the calling of a bird, then the wristling of leaves in the wind and water trinkling down. Next thing, he smelt grass and earth mixed in with something unrecognizable. Then, he felt his body aching, grass tickling his face. He concluded he was laying down on the grass somewhere. He had no idea how he came here. He slowy opened his eyes and soon regreted it. The sun was brightly shinning and his head was protesting. He let out a pained grunt. He tried flexing his legs and arms and was pleasantly surprised he wasn't bound. He proceeded to try and get up, trying to open his eyes again. He was in a clearing in some forest he didn't recognize. He reached to see if he had his sword, but, unfortunatly, he didn't. He fixed his belt and decided that it would be wise to move siently and try and find out where on Earth he was. Also, finding some food would be advisable since his stomach was starting to demand food.

He opted for the cover of the forest and walked slowly toward the water trinkling sound. Finding a source of water was always a great way to find food and possibly a village or a peasant or what not. He soon reach the water, but found it of weird color and decided he could not trust it. He, however, decided to follow it's course. After maybe half an hour or so, he heard a branch breaking and a voice swearing. Alerted, he took cover and waited to see if this new person was a threat or not. It turned out to be Merlin, looking lost as ever. He went out of hiding to find his friend.

« Merlin! Tell me, are you sent here as rescue? I would hope a better team for the King, but you'll do fine. Now bring me back to Camelot! » exclaimed Arthur.

« AH! How? How do you know my name? Who are you? » answered an alarmed looking Merlin.

« Ahah... So funny. You know my dad just died, I am lost and today is my coronation day, now is not the time for your bloody humour, MER-lin » said Arthur with disdain.

« Humour? Sorry, but I have no idea who you are. I am, however, pretty sure that there is no coronation going on in Camelot as Uther still lives and you don't look one bit as a prince. »

« You really want to get on my nerve, do you? Oh please do turn the knife in my fucking heart. Uther, my dad just fucking died and you make a bloody joke as if you lost all your memory and do not remember me? On MY coronation day? Please stop this foolishery or I will make you pass the rest of the day in the stock. Now, please bring me back to Camelot immediatly » said darkly Arthur.

« Are you stupid? You are not Arthur and I don't know you. Now, please, if you will excuse me, I have Camelot to find as I am lost » replied Merlin.

« Are you joking? You really are useless. Why do I bother with a manservant such as you? »

« What?? I am not your manservant and never will be. Now, goodbye! » said Merlin before going his way, looking at a map.

« Are you serious? Merlin! Merlin! Wait? You really don't remember, do you? » Arthur jogged to Merlin.

« Remember what? I never saw you before in my entire life, now please piss off » retorted Merlin.

« I have to bring you to Gaius, you seem to suffer memory loss and it's frightening. Can I see your map? We both have to go back to Camelot, so let's go together, Merlin » announced Arthur.

« No, thank you. I do not trust you. For all I know, you are a stalker and that's why you know my name and you plan to kill me in my sleep. So please, piss off » responded Merlin, still storming off.

« Stalking you? As if I have nothing better to do? Beside, as you can see, I am thinly garbed and have no weapon on myself. Now, stop being an idiot, I have a better sense of orientation and you're a fool, so it's better if I look at this map of yours! » declared Arthur, his amusement thinly veiled.

« I do not appreciate being insulted and I thought I was clear enough that your compagny does not interest me! Now, stop following me! » shouted Merlin, his patience cleary wearing thin.

« I am not following you, I am only going in the same direction as you » answered Arthur, an amused smile on his lips.

« Urgh! Fiiiiine! » finally conceded Merlin « You can follow me, but I keep my map! »

« Sure, Merlin, but if we get even more lost, don't say I didn't told you so » said Arthur.

They went on their way, following the stream until another foreign noise startled them. It was a woosh kind of sound and it was loud. Curious, Arthur convinced Merlin to look it up. They followed the sound to find themself in another clearing, only this time, instead of grass, the ground was made of some weird stone. Arthur walked to the middle of this weird road, examining it with curiosity when a deafening sound startled both of them. The sound was from weird kind of creature making way toward Arthur at an unconceivable speed. Arthur barely registered what was going on before he was back at the side of the road, the weird creature barely avoided him. Adrenaline was cursing through his veined. Where on Earth were they?

 

 


End file.
